Be my mirror, my sword, my shield
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: En no conocía el dolor. Två no tenía tranquilidad. Kolme no podía generar vida. Fire no entendía el amor. Y Fimm sufría la soledad de la inmortalidad. Dedicado a Youko Saiyo. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por _**RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola! :3 Sé qué debería actualizar en este momento "Sabor a mí", pero me pegó bastante duro la depresión, y recién acabo de salir de ella. Y pues, tras ver mi película favorita de la "Dimensión Desconocida" donde aparecieron un par de señales, les traigo este nuevo fanfic.

Por cierto, lo qué está en cursiva es el punto de vista del personaje.

Debo aclarar qué el título es un pedazo de la canción de _"Viva la vida"_ de **Coldplay**, y no la uso para lucrar con ella, aunque me encanta, en especial la campana de bronce y los uniformes qué usan.

Va dedicado con mucho cariño a **_Youko_Saiyo_**. Espero qué te guste. :3

Disfruten del capítulo. n.n

* * *

**Be my mirror, my sword, my shield.**

_**Capítulo 1:** Huída._

_No lo entendía, y no era porqué fuera muy joven. No entendía porqué estábamos en guerra..._

_Durante tanto tiempo habíamos vivido en armonía, en paz unos con los otros. Nosotros, los Dioses, hacíamos lo qué queríamos; y los humanos sólo procuraban nuestra comodidad, a cambio de favores..._

_Pero un día, alguien se alzó, y tan frío tenía el corazón, qué no le importó lastimar a sus semejantes y adoradores..._

_Arrastró a todos al campo de batalla, siendo la tierra elegida para esto. Los humanos, al no tener opción por ser seres tan frágiles, se dividieron entre ellos, matándose unos a otros..._

_Me aferraba a las ropas de mi hermano, escondidos en las profundidades de la madre tierra. Los ojos de Fire eran tan inexpresivos, qué no lograba saber en qué estaba pensando. Un estruendo, seguido de un temblor, me hizo esconder el rostro entre sus ropas..._

- Nos encontraron.- _Oí decir a mi hermano._

_Me puse a llorar. Nada de lo qué hiciera podría ayudarnos. Fuera de mi inmortalidad, no tenía habilidad alguna ni poderes. Fire sólo podía manipular la tierra, sólo por eso logramos escondernos..._

- ¡Två!- _Kolme apareció ante nosotros, con las ropas llenas de sangre_.- ¡Aquí están!-

_Kolme se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó; sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y con tanta tristeza. Me alzó entre sus brazos y me sonrió..._

- Está bien, está bien.- _Me acarició la cabeza, tratando de consolarme_.- Ahora estamos aquí.-

- ¡Ugh!-

_Todos volteamos a ver, y reparamos en Två. Jadeaba mientras se apoyaba en las paredes de tierra. Sus ropas ensangrentadas y rasgadas sólo indicaban lo fiero qué era el combate allá en la superficie. Tembloroso, extendió su mano hacía nosotros..._

- Ten'emos q'e h'ir.- _Volvió a tomar aire, sujetándose el costado_.- M'rir'mos si n's q'edam's aq'í.-

_Preocupado, Kolme me estrechó entre sus brazos y nos aproximamos a Två, quién le sujetó de la cintura. Fire se mantuvo en su lugar..._

- Fire, tenemos qué irnos.-

- Falta En.- _Sus ojos no cambiaron en ningún momento_.- No podemos dejarlo aquí.-

- ¡Pero él está al frente de batalla!- _Gritó desesperado Kolme_.- ¡Ir por En sería como suicidarnos!-

- ¡No podemos irnos sin él!- _Gritó Fire_.- Si En no viene, yo me quedaré aquí.-

- Fire.- _Kolme miraba a mi hermano con frustración._

_Fire apretó sus puños con fuerza, posiblemente a estas alturas En podría estar prisionero, o lo qué era peor, muerto. En sí, no había qué pudiéramos hacer y nuestra única opción era la de huir para poder salvarnos..._

- Ir'mos p'r En.- _Habló de pronto Två, qué se había quedado callado por un largo tiempo._

- No hablarás en serio.- _Kolme se volteó a verlo sorprendido_.- ¡Två, tú no puedes ir a rescatarlo! ¡Tú...!-

- No pod'mos dej'rlo m'rir aq'í.-

_Todos guardamos silencio, esperando la respuesta de Kolme..._

- Tienes razón.- _Comenzó a llorar y se limpió las lágrimas_.- No podemos dejarlo aquí.-_ Volteó a ver a mi hermano_.- Vámonos, Fire.-

_Y de ese modo, subimos a la superficie. Lo que en un tiempo atrás eran bellos paisajes bañados con las luces de los astros y la armonía de la convivencia, no se comparaba con lo qué ahora se había reducido: pilas de cuerpos mutilados se veían por doquier; los ríos qué antes eran cristalinos, sus aguas se mezclaban entre colores oscuros de la pestilencia y la descomposición de la sangre. De todas partes caían fuego, hielo, armas, rayos, lava, explosiones y otros tantos qué acontecían fugaces como las cometas en el cielo..._

- ¡No veo a En por ningún lado!-

- ¡Ahí!- _Y señalé rumbo al horizonte._

_Ondeaba su hacha, haciendo caer a sus enemigos, cuyos cadáveres se desplomaban a sus pies. Podíamos oírlo a lo lejos, sus carcajadas eran tan estruendosas, como si celebraba una victoria ya ganada..._

- ¡En!- _Fire gritó y corrió hacía él_.- ¡En!-

_Y no lo escuchó. El guerrero divino, cubierto de heridas y empapado de sangre, tomó su arma entre sus manos y corría hacía una multitud, sin importarle la gravedad de su situación, ni lo qué ocurriera con los demás..._

_- **¡VENGAN POR MÍ!**- Lanzó su grito de guerra y alzó su hacha cubierta de sangre._

_Y ocurrió tan rápido, qué no podría explicar cómo pasó. Parpadeé, y al instante, ya no nos encontrábamos en la tierra, sino más bien, en las oscuras cortinas del Infinito..._

_- **¡DÉJENME VOLVER, MALDITA SEA!**- Gritaba enfurecido En, quién se revolvía para poder librarse del agarre de Två.- **¡TENGO QUÉ SEGUIR PELEANDO!**-_

_Pero Två sólo lo ignoraba, cargando con nosotros cuatro. Se veía tan cansado pero luchaba por mantener un curso, desconocido incluso para él..._

- ¿Adonde vamos?- _Pregunté siendo obvia la respuesta. La tierra era nuestro único hogar_.- ¿Adonde iremos?-

- Ahí.- _Contestó Kolme._

_Aparecido de la nada, una nueva dimensión surgió ante nosotros. Två se dirigió a ella, y caímos en un espacio totalmente en blanco. Apenas nos soltó, cayó con pesadez al suelo..._

- ¡Två!-_ Kolme se arrodilló a un lado de él y lo ayudó a alzarse del suelo_.- ¡Lo siento! ¡No debiste esforzarte tanto!-

- Est'y b'en.- _Le contestó tratando de calmarlo._

_No sabíamos en donde exactamente nos encrontrábamos, pero a En no pareció gustarle en lo absoluto. Con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a ellos dos y comenzó a discutir..._

_- **¿PORQUÉ ME TRAJERON AQUÍ?**- Todos podíamos sentir su aura bélica.- **¡ESTABA EN UNA PELEA MUY IMPORTANTE!**-_

- En, esa pelea no nos traía beneficios a ninguno de nosotros.- _Le contestó Kolme tomándolo del brazo_.- Y en tu situación, sólo te traería la muerte. ¿Porqué no quieres entenderlo? Huímos para poder salvarnos.-

_- **¡YO NO QUERÍA SALVARME!**- En empujó a Kolme sin medir sus fuerzas.- **¡TAL VEZ USTEDES SEAN UNOS COBARDES, PERO NO SOY IGUAL A USTEDES!**-_

_Två lo tiró de un puñetazo, se veía tan enfurecido con En, qué en cualquier momento ambos se pondrían a pelear. Kolme se alzó del suelo y sujetó a Två de un brazo..._

_- **¡POR FAVOR, NO PELEEN!**- Les suplicó con amargura_.- Están malheridos y tienen qué recuperarse. Ahora estamos solos.-

_- **¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA!**- En retrocedió y se dio media vuelta.- **¡REGRESARÉ A LA TIERRA, RECUPERARÉ MI HACHA Y REESTABLECERÉ MI HONOR MANCHADO!**-_

- En.- _Fire se paró frente a él, tratando de detenerlo._

- Quítate.-_ Le ordenó fríamente._

_Si no fuera porqué aún soy muy pequeño, yo también hubiera hecho algo para detener a En. Si Kolme estaba en lo cierto, no lo volveríamos a ver nunca más. Y yo, ya no quiero qué nadie más muera..._

- Perdóname, En.- _Kolme lo rodeó con un brazo, le puso una mano en la frente, cerró sus ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor. Tras un instante, En cayó al suelo_.- Cúralo, Två.-

_Ni siquiera lo contradijo, Två puso una mano sobre él y un brillo cubrió su cuerpo. Fire, sin dar muestras de emoción alguna, se acercó a Kolme..._

- ¿Qué le hiciste a En?- _Lo tomó de la ropa violentamente_.- Contesta.-

- Sólo lo detuve.- _Le contestó con una sonrisa triste, e hizo lo mismo en él_.- Yo, lo lamento.-

_Vi a mi hermano caer al suelo, y me asusté. Creo qué Kolme lo notó, porqué se acercó a mí..._

- Estaremos bien, Fimm, de ahora en adelante.- _Puso su mano en mi frente y la sentí cálida_.- Esa guerra ya no nos concierne.-

_Un resplandor apareció dentro de mi mente, y después..._

_Después..._

_..._

**Continuará...**


End file.
